A little Story
by DarkAngelC
Summary: Ich kann Summarys nicht so gut. Es geht auf jeden Fall um Ron und Co. Reviewt schön und lest einfach!


A little Story  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
Es war ein kühler Herbstmorgen. Das 6. Schuljahr hatte für Ron, Hermine und Harry nun schon vor einem Monat angefangen und die Routine nahm ihren Lauf. Jeden Tag, außer am Wochenende wurde früh aufgestanden und der Unterricht hinter sich gebracht, danach wurden Hausaufgaben gemacht und man hatte noch ein wenig Freizeit bevor man zu Bett ging. Es war einer dieser Montage die Ron und Co. überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Das Wochenende brachte mehr Freizeit und Spaß und nun ging es wieder zur Schule. Und wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatten die Schüler des 6. Jahrgangs von dem Haus Gryffindor montags die ersten beiden Stunden mit ihrem verhassten Lehrer Snape ,, Zaubertränke". Aber das Sahnehäubchen war das sie diesen schrecklichen Unterricht auch noch mit den Slytherins hatten. Ron und Harry schleppten sich müde aus dem Bett. Die anderen Jungs aus ihren Zimmer waren schon unten zum Essen. Die Beiden zogen sich schnell an und und machten sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie waren fast die letzten und der Raum leerte sich schon langsam. Hermine saß noch am Tisch und aß langsam noch ein Ei zum Frühstück. Nebenbei lass sie ein ziemlich dickes Buch namens: ,, Wenn Gegengifte nicht mehr helfen. Lebensrettende Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene" Als die beiden Jungen sich neben ihr saßen schaute sie nur kurz auf und verschwand dann wieder hinter ihrem Buch. ,, Harry, ich würde so gerne die ersten beiden Stunden schwänzen. Hast du eine Idee?", sagte Ron ohne auf den bösen Blick von Hermine. ,, Leider nicht. Da müssen wir wohl durch", antwortete Harry ziemlich verschlafen und schaute dabei betrübt auf seinen Teller und danach auf seine Uhr. ,, Mist, schau mal wie spät es ist", rief er. Hermine stand auf und ging ohne auf ihre beiden Freunde zu achten aus der Halle. Harry und Ron schluckten schnell den letzten Bissen runter und rannten in den Keller. Die beiden schafften es noch gerade in den Raum bevor Snape die Tür schloss. Als die Beiden sich hinten auf ihre Plätze setzten flüsterte Harry: ,, Das war knapp." ,, Stimmt", antwortet Ron leise. ,,POTTER, fünf Punke Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ihrer Gequatsche im Unterricht oder möchten sie etwas zur Klasse sagen", schrie Snape Harry an und ein Gelächter von den Slytherins ging durch die Klasse. Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf und versuchte dabei stur zur Tafel zu gucken. Er wollte sich nicht von Snape provozieren lassen. Für den Rest des Unterrichts sagten Harry und Ron kein Wort mehr. Als endlich der Unterricht zu Ende war und Snape aus Hörweite, begannen Harry und Ron Snape mit allen möglichen Beschimpfungen zu verfluchen wie ihnen einfielen. Hermine war wieder hinter ihrem Buch verschwunden. ,, Das war wirklich ein schlechter Beginn in den Tag", murmelte sie nach einer Weile. ,,Das kannst du aber laut sagen", meinte Ron. Der Rest des Tages verlief auch nicht viel besser. In Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste bekamen Harry und Ron schlechte Noten für ihre Hausaufgaben und in Verwandlung wurden die Beiden zusammen geschrieen, weil sie ihren Zauber total falsch gemacht hatten. So musste ihnen Hermine erklären, was sie denn eigentlich machen mussten. An Abend saßen die drei Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machten Hausaufgaben. Harry saß noch an dem Zauberkunstaussatz, während Ron und Hermine sich wieder einmal wegen der Vertrauensschülersache stritten. Harry saß sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke um und ließ Ron und Hermine allein. ,, Du nimmst das viel zu ernst, Hermine!" ,, Ja, weil du nie etwas machst. Die können dir auf der Nase rumtanzen und du würdest die auch noch unterstützen" ,, Mein Gott, die machen doch nichts schlimmes. Mal ein Streich oder so und du rasstet aus". ,, Du verstehst nicht was ich meine. Du erfühlst nicht deine Pflichten als Verstrauensschüler" ,, Weißt du was. Das ist mir egal. Du stellst dich immer so doof an. Du bist echt die spießigste Kuh die ich kenne" ,, Und du bist ein unsensibles Schwein. Dafür hasse ich dich." Und bevor Ron darauf antworten konnte ist Hermine wütend abgerauscht. Ron verstand dieses Mädchen einfach nicht. Hermine fiel als sie in den Schlafsaal ein Träne ruter, doch natürlich bemerkte Ron dies nicht. 


End file.
